Let There Be Anarchy
by DarkestOfRains
Summary: Kellie is a city girl who was raised by her crackhead mother, and her biker family, The Angels. Her father is Chibs, a member in SOA. This would be her second visit, but she'd be surprised when she sees her past, present, and future all combine in the little town of Charming.
1. Back Again

**Hey guys! I got a request to do a fanfic on Sons of Anarchy! I was in love with the story line, but I wanted to spice things up in the romantic section!**

* * *

Chapter One

"And you'll be here in an hour?" Chibs said happily to his daughter over the phone.

"Yes, Dad. I love you," Kellie replied before hanging up.

Chibs smiled and tucked his phone away. His daughter Kellie would be coming to visit and hopefully stay for awhile. She wasn't too keen on the idea of staying. Hell, it was enough trying to get her to visit again. She said it had nothing to do with him and it puzzled him why she kept so much distance between her and Charming.

Chibs walked back into the main bar area and called attention to himself from all the boys. They were smoking, drinking, and Bobby had his face between some prostitute's legs.

"What?" Jax asked.

He chuckled at Jax's impatience. He never could wait just a second for news. "Alright all of ye. My daughter is comin into town." He waited for a reaction from anyone.

"Karrieanne?" Clay asked confused, "I thought she was in Ireland."

"No, my other daughter. She's from Boston. She's comin to visit me, and I want y'all on yer best behavior."

Juice laughed along with Clay. "Is she hot?"

Tig pushed his head, "Of course she is, look at her stud of a father," he teased.

Clay took a puff of his cigar and blowed it at Tig, "Shut up Tigger. It's Chibs' daughter," he said teasingly.

The boys joked about it, but for some reason Jax was staying pretty silent. He was drinking his beer and keeping to himself. Something was eating at him.

"Boston?" Jax asked quietly.

Chibs nodded, "She lives there with her mother and uh..." Chibs drifted off not wanting to tell them his daughter was apart of a gang.

"What?" Clay asked concerned. "Is she something we need to worry about?"

"Listen... she's in a biker club too," he was going to continue but the boys all made noises.

"What gang?" Clay set down his cigar.

"The Italian Angels, up by the ol' North End," Chibs replied quietly. He took out a cigarette, already stressed out.

"Jesus Christ. The Angels? I thought that was only a Brotherhood," Clay replied confused.

"They made an exception. She's resourceful and gets what she wants. She's a tough lil cookie."

"So you hooked up with an Italian chick?" Juice asked, gaining back the humorous tone in the room.

The men chuckled and Chibs smirked, "I know we're not supposed to get along, but the woman's tits..." That's all he had to say to get them laughing. "Just no fuckin me daughter." He pointed a finger out and scanned it across all of them.

Jax was silent and looking down at his glass. He looked like he had something to say, but was discarding it.

"I'll be back in a bit," Jax said and exited toward his room. The boys continued to have a good time.

* * *

Jax sat on his bed and stared at his phone. He debated whether to call Kellie and see if she was the one. Of course, the Angels had accepted many girls into their group now, it could be any girl.

He shook his head, this was absurd. How could it be Kellie? She never mentioned Chibs, so how could it be her? She said she was going to travel, get away. She never mentioned anything about going back to them.

He closed his phone and slid it back in his pocket. He lay back on his bed and draped an arm over his eyes. This was crazy. All his old feelings were drifting back, all the good memories were sinking in. He still missed her, but he refused to forgive her, not yet, maybe not for awhile.

* * *

Jax had not yet returned when there was a knock on the club door. Bobby stopped eating his "desert", and the boys settled down.

Chibs was in the back sleeping, along with Jax who had fallen asleep as well.

Tig and Juice retrieved their guns to make sure it wasn't an intruder, and they were prepared always.

Clay just chuckled. Who knocked on a club door? He wasn't about to answer it. "They want in bad enough, they'll walk in." He shrugged and went back to his drink.

Tig still held his gun but it was down by his waist. No Mayan or enemy would knock.

The door opened when they had all gone back to their previous distractions.

A girl with a black crop top, leather jacket, torn jeans, and boots walked in. She had long red, not ginger, hair and bright green eyes. Her lips were covered in a red tone and her makeup was to a minimum.

"Can I help you, hun?" Tig said, clearly interested.

They had forgotten all about the possibility of it being Chib's daughter.

"Yeah um.. I'm looking for-" Tig cut her off before she could finish.

"A drink? Right over here," he patted a seat beside him. They needed some fresh meat in the club. They had the same boring girls blowing through there since last week.

"Sure," she shrugged and smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome in our club sweet cheeks," Clay said and winked.

Juice whipped her up a quick drink and she thanked him. She sipped on her drink as they all tried to hit on her.

Chibs walked in the room yawning. When he finished he grinned. "Kellie, darlin'!"

Kellie turned and jogged over to him. She embraced him tight. She had clearly missed her Dad. She hadn't seen him in almost six years. "Dad! It's been so long."

"Oh I know darlin'," he said breaking the hug. He held her out, "Lemme look at ya."

She chuckled and smiled, "I'm still me. Just a couple tattoos," she shrugged, "Not news though." She had gotten some ink on her shoulder and hip, nothing too bad. Those were the new ones. She had the Angel's ink on her wrist since she was sixteen.

"Guess that wrecked your train ride to the pussy," Clay joked and punched his arm.

Tig brushed him off and went back to his beer. "The train ride just began," he teased.

Kellie ignored the men and continued to talk to her Dad. She had gotten hit on so many times that it didn't bother her anymore. She never let it really bother her. It was more of a compliment than an insult so she took it as such.

For an hour the boys and Chibs pried her for information about Boston and her life. They all seemed pretty interested, seeing they never met her before. It was understandable that they wanted to know who would be sleeping in their club.

Gemma walked into the club and went straight to Clay. She kissed him quickly and looked over at Kellie, "New meat Chib?" she teased.

Chibs straightened up, "It's me daughter, " he said in a matter of factly tone.

Kellie laughed softly and sipped her drink, "I'm Kellie Telford. You must be Gemma." She walked over and held her hand out.

Gemma smiled and took her in for a hug. "You're his family, so you just might become ours."

She seemed in a very good mood, which wasn't Chibs' description. Usually she was tough, sarcastic, and barely cheery. She always greeted newcomers with suspicion.

She smiled, "Thank you, I hope for that." She went back to her seat, not getting her hopes up. She had a biker family already, not a great one, but she couldn't betray them. This family seemed different, though. They seemed to have each other's backs and wouldn't hurt each other intentionally; the complete opposite of the Angels.

"Anyways, I came to announce there is a dinner tonight, our house," she pressed up against Clay, "Kellie, I assume you'll be joining us?"

"I don't wanna intrude... I can stay here-"

"No, no, it would be my pleasure," she smiled and exited.

* * *

Kellie and Chibs were the second ones to get there. She had settled in a room at the club, grateful she had a place to stay. The room wasn't huge, but it was more than she deserved.

She greeted Tig, Clay, and Gemma with a hug that wasn't optional for her, and a smile. This dinner wouldn't be too bad. She knew it meant the world to her Dad that she was there. She would make it pleasant and she wouldn't be rude and decline their offer.

The boy named Juice showed up with Bobby, Opie, Lyla, and Piney. There were so many names, it was hard to keep track. There was a large table set up. She had taken a liking to Lyla. She was very pretty and her personality was very open. They were chatting while the boys talked themselves. Lyla talked about the SOA Old Lady life and Kellie spoke of Boston and the difference in family matters. It wasn't a bad conversation. It was pleasant and Lyla seemed truly interested.

She thought that was all of the dinner guests, but there was one more. She turned over to see who the next in the family was. She saw a familiar face and tuned everything out. Her mouth dropped. A blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty stood in the door way to the dining room.

* * *

He paused when he saw her and they stared at each other.

Jax stared at her. There she was, in the flesh once more. Kellie T was standing in his mother's dining room. She was Chibs' daughter?

She had the same flowing hair and vibrant eyes as she did five years ago.

He broke the silence finally with a single word. The most beautiful name in his mind, "Kellie...?"

"Jackson?" she replied equally confused.

All eyes had turned on them. The room grew silent and Chibs was by Kellie's side. This wasn't going to be a happy reunion and Chibs sensed it.

* * *

 **I'm so hoping there is positive feedback on this! I am really excited about this fanfiction and I promise I'll keep this one updated! Make sure to leave reviews on your thoughts and message me your desires! Mwah!**


	2. The Dinner

Chapter Two

"You two know each other?" Chibs asked confused. He had no idea how his daughter could know someone she had never met. She had only been here once before, how could she have met him at all? How could it never come up? Jax or Kellie never mentioned it. If Jax was serious about her, it would've came up.

Kellie nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Jax's which were pasted to hers. His icy blue eyes that she once had fallen for were still there, but this time they had hurt and betrayal. It was her emerald eyes that had the same hurt in them. Jax wasn't the only one to pity.

Jax's face changed from soft and calm directly to anger. He tensed in the arms and there was a shuffle behind Kellie. Obviously, the family knew when Jax was angry. So what if he was angry? Maybe they needed to settle this. She didn't know if Jax was going to speak or if she had to answer. Talking is the last thing she wanted to do.

"Unfortunately," Jax replied sourly. Kellie could tell she wasn't welcome in his eyes. She wanted to curl up in a ball in a dark room. She wasn't ready to face him, no matter how long it had been. Her departure five years ago wasn't graceful, but was he still holding a grudge?

Kellie just shook her head, "Something angering you Jackson?" she replied innocently but purposely sounding sarcastic. She wasn't about to look like the bad guy. She wasn't necessarily a victim, but neither was he.

"Oh I don't know, maybe just you casually showing up in my mom's home. That might do it."

"Chibs is my father. I think I have a right to be here. Plus, your mom whom I never got introduced to by you, invited me" she shot back. They always bickered, but this fight had a deeper, more painful meaning. This was serious, not something they could just recover from.

"You didn't care to mention this awhile ago?" he asked annoyed. His fists balled by his side, but it didn't intimidate her.

She laughed in disbelief, "Maybe I would have if you cared to mention you're in a gang!"

His jaw tensed and she could tell he was holding back his anger. "Do you _really_ wanna go there?" Jax clearly had every intention to bring out her list of faults, which she definitely had.

Everyone was quiet, some enjoying the entertainment. There were a few whispers in the back, but no one stopped them. They intended on hearing this fight through.

"Oh I would _love_ to go there. You think you have a list? Let me pull out mine!"

They continued to argue about her leaving for what seemed like an hour. Finally, Gemma interrupted.

"Okay someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?" Now she was the annoyed one. Jax backed down for a quick moment.

Kellie broke the glaring between the two to look at Gemma, "I'm sorry Gemma. Now is definitely not the time to be arguing, but your son and I have a past."

Jax chuckled, "A past? Is that what I am to you? Is that what our feelings were? You've been around a lot, huh?" He said feelings. This startled her. Kellie never expected to hear him say that, ever.

Kellie stared at Jax eyes blazing, "No, actually, you're an asshole in my eyes. I haven't been around with anyone." No matter what he said, she was still angry. He basically called her a whore.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left."

"You made me leave! You drove me out of this town!" She pointed at him as if to show whose fault it was. They both got closer, it seemed more angering that way.

"Was there a gun to your head? No one forced you to leave me. Or was sleeping around the Angels more appealing?"

That's when Kellie lost it. She meant to hold back, but he crossed a line where reality would hit him. Here came his faults.

She had tears swelling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't about to show weakness, not in front of all these people. "You had your head buried so far up prostitutes' asses that I could even see you anymore. What happened to the Jax I had _feelings_ for? Huh?!Maybe it was the cheating, or maybe it was the drinking. Maybe even it could have been the fighting! The cops? The trouble? You know what? I got it! It was the lies and secrets I knew you were hiding. Even when I threatened to leave you disregarded my feelings. I think it was the heartbreak I encountered every fucking day with you! So go ahead tell me how you were the victim in all of this."

Gemma stepped in between the two, holding her hands out to separate any possible violence, "Okay, you two calm down. No one needs this fighting. It's clear you two have a hateful past, but don't start ripping on each other. She just got here for christ's sake."

"It's actually pretty amusing," Tig said and Bobby laughed.

"So she's been here before?" Piney whispered to Bobby.

"Hell if I know, Chibs never mentioned it."

Chibs was right next to them, but he ignored their comments. He was more focused on the baffling scene happening before him. "Kellie… You and Jax? You were… together?" Chibs asked, sounding betrayed from her secrets. She had never told him because what father would agree to an outlaw boyfriend? If that's even what she would call him.

One tear streamed down her cheek, "Dad I never meant to hurt anyone…" She looked back at Jax and he seemed angry but she could tell in his eyes he was hurt.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Gemma, Clay, everyone, thank you, but I have to go. I'm sorry for r-ruining your dinner." She pushed past Jax and walked all the way back to her room in the club.

* * *

When she left Jax took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Now that she was gone, he had some serious explaining to do. He was not prepared to argue with his family when he just fought with... _her_.

"So... Let me take a guess, you two went at it awhile ago?" Tig joked. Bobby held in a laugh. They had clearly had a few drinks.

"When did this happen? And when in the hell were ya gonna tell me?" Chibs said angrily.

"Boys, start another fight and your asses are out for a long time," Gemma said sternly.

"Five years ago. She came into town and you can put the rest together," Jax replied quietly. They all heard and saw the fight, they could figure it out.

"So Jax was banging Chibs' daughter and they didn't even tell each other who you really were? What kind of feelings could you possibly have had?" Clay asked amused. He saw the situation as pathetic.

Gemma looked at Jax sympathetically. He had pain written across his face, but only a mother could sense it. The boys found this as a joke.

Jax was tempted to go after her because their business wasn't settled. If she was going to stay in this town, in _his_ club, they needed to get straight.

"So what now? You two just gonna fight the whole time she's here?" Chibs asked annoyed. He couldn't blame his daughter for a broken heart, but he could be mad for the secrets she kept.

"I don't plan on making a scene again. Sorry Ma."

Gemma nodded, "Can we continue with dinner and talk about this later?"

They all took their seats and carried on like nothing happened. Jax smiled occassionally, but he was tuning them all out. He was lost in thought. He spun his fork around his plate, not bothering to eat. What he wanted to do was talk to her again. It was a rush fighting with her, it was like old times.

He wanted to have an actual conversation with her. He wanted to catch up with her. Then he remembered what she had done. _She_ left _him_ , not the other way around. She did have a point, though. He cheated on her more times than he could count, he was always gone, he always was in trouble with the law, and he was a drunken fool, high off the club and love.

His actions couldn't go unaccountable. He had done a lot of wrong. That would have been enough to drive him away, wouldn't it? He felt this strong connection to her, and when she left his heart was ripped out and cut into little pieces. Only she could repair that, not the countless number of women he had screwed since she left.

"I think Jax is in love with the little hottie gangster," Lyla teased. She cracked a few of the guys up.

"Don't you just hate that," Tig said before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

"I guess he's heart broken. I would be too if that left me," Clay said and they all laughed.

Jax snapped out of it and looked up at all of them. He said nothing, he just gave them a glare that could kill. How dare they make fun of the situation. It was nothing to laugh about.

"I'm not in love and I'm not heart broken. She was nothing but a fling," he waved it off as his lie just barely made it.

"You said you had feelings for her Jax," Lyla said in a low tone, cautiously, "And you sounded pretty hurt."

"Well I lied. She's nothing to me."

"Sounds like you were both hurtin. Sounds like you need to talk," Chibs said feeling sorry for the both of them. No matter what secrets she had, they still both got hurt by whatever relationship they had.

Gemma could always tell when Jax was lying. She could see it bleeding through his teeth. She just smirked at the lie, planning to have a talk with him sooner or later.

When the dinner was over they all retreated back to the club. Jax waited outside preparing himself for anything he was about to deal with.

* * *

Kellie sat against the door with one hand in her hair. Tears were streaming but she made barely any sound. Everything. All of it. All the feelings, all the memories, all the hurt was slapping her in the face. She still remembered the first day they met.

* * *

 _Kellie was walking along the foreign street in the sad town her father called home. She was only here to see her father, and he was lucky she agreed to stay here. It was a sorry excuse of a town. Outlaws around every street corner, bums outside every market. It was saddening to imagine her father actually being happy here. She felt sorry for him._

 _If she was going to stay here for a long while then she needed a job. She didn't have the Angels dishing out money for her work. She was lucky she was getting a leave as long as she was. She planned on leaving, but it never really happened. As abusive as her "old man" was, she couldn't leave. It would be deadly._

 _She came across a diner and saw a "help wanted" sign. She could pass food around and serve up some drinks. Couldn't she? Nah she wasn't a people person._

 _Then she stumbled upon a bar. She had a bartending license, she could serve those drinks up and actually enjoy it. She was the bartender in the Angels' club, so what would be so hard about here?_

 _She walked into the bar and spoke with the manager and several other people. Turns out, they were desperate for a new bartender. Perfect. She applied and they automatically hired her. She showed them what she had for a talent and they loved her. She couldn't be a better bartender._

 _She was to start the next day. When the next day came, she was dressed to impress and damn did she look good. The manager smiled when she arrived. Person after person, talk after talk, it was a great job and she was earning enough._

 _No one was really that appealing to her until night came around. A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty walked in the door. She struggled not to stare._

 _He sat down and ordered a drink. She felt him staring at her. She hoped she looked good enough to meet his standards, and by the way he was looking at her, she did._

 _They talked for hours, they even planned a date. He was funny, charming, and had a great personality._

 _She debated whether she should be messing around with other men, but screw it, he was perfect._

* * *

Kellie smiled at the memory, but it only made her cry harder. She couldn't control her tears. She had a right to cry. Of course she missed him! They were together for almost a year! She had fallen in love with him, whether she admitted it or not.

Deep down she knew that Jackson was the one for her. He was her man. She cursed herself for leaving. Why did she have to leave? She could have put up with the bullshit for him. It was him, it was her Jackson.

She'd craddle his head in her lap when he was hurt. They would make love passionately. He even told her he loved her. Wasn't that enough? She had to see him. She had to talk to him.

She opened the door to go find him, but to her surprise his hand was in mid air ready to knock on her door. She stared at him shocked. She wiped away her tears, her eyes were still puffy and red though.

"Hi," Jax said and she invited him in.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I really appreciate the supportive messages coming in! I would really like some reviews if possible. Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. Keep sending me your desires and leave some reviews! Mwah!**


	3. Rooftop

Chapter Three

Jax entered her room. He looked around and saw three unpacked suitcases, her bed perfectly made, and the place rather clean. If it were any of the boys, the rooms would be disastrous.

He turned to face Kellie, hoping that the words would roll off his tongue. When he saw her his mind drew a blank. She was pressed against the door, hair flowing across her shoulders, dressed in sweats and a tank top, and her glorious eyes were puffy and red.

Kellie had been cry and he hoped he wasn't the reason. He had no idea what to say especially since she had been crying. What do you say in that situation? 'Sorry I made you balling your eyes out?' They still had unresolved business, but was now really the time? Yes, it was.

"Listen Kellie, I'm sorry I was so cruel back at my mom's…," that's all he could form. He was so distracted by her beauty and his own feelings that he had no clue what to say to her.

She nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry for... ," she sniffled clearly upset about the situation, "Hell I'm sorry for everything." She threw her arms up in an exasperated way.

Jax crossed his arms. No way in hell he was falling for this. They had unfinished business to get to before he felt any pity for her. He shoved the sympathy to the back of his head. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to snap on you, especially in front of your brothers. It was a mistake and I regret it."

Jax shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I snapped too."

She looked at him confused for a minute, trying to figure out what he meant, what he was trying to say. Her confused look stopped when she realized what he meant. "Why did I leave?"

Jax nodded in return to her question. She knew exactly what he meant and he wanted a damn answer. She had no right coming back and not explaining herself. Hell, she should have explain herself five years ago.

She let out a short breath and shook her head. A tear fell and she ran a hand through her hair. She clearly was looking for a way to make him clear of her reasons. "Jax I…"

"No. I don't want bullshit. What did I do? List it. What made you leave all of a sudden?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Stand what?! God damnit tell me!"

"You! You hurting me. The pain I had waking up to either you gone or you passed out from fucking and drinking the night before. It only got worse and worse. You slowly let me go. Whether you said you _loved me_ or not." She was fully crying now, sobbing her answer to him.

"You hurt me too, Kellie. I didn't want you to leave."

"Well you certainly seemed sure of it when you didn't stop me."

"Is _that_ what you wanted?! Me to _stop you_ and feel _sorry for you_?!"

She shook her head, "It's more complicated than that!"

He walked over to her and slammed a hand beside her, keeping her enclosed. He was an inch, maybe two from her face. He smelt of cigarettes and cologne; He still smelt like Jax. It made her want to tell him to get out, but at the same time she wanted to kiss him.

"How?" He said in a husky voice.

It made the holding back even more difficult to control. He was so close to her and their lips were so near. She could just reach a tad bit and she would be lost in him. She wanted to run her hand along his scruff on his chin. She wanted to run her hands along his fit chest, back, and arms. She wanted to feel him again, in more ways than one.

"I shouldn't have left," she said softly. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She ran her hand along his growing beard and a finger along his lips. His eyes were closed and he rubbed his cheek against her hand.

* * *

Jax savored the feeling of her soft, delicate hand running across his skin. Her hands were warm and the feeling of her was like heaven. It took him back to the days where she would touch him and it would make everything all better. It took him back to when she was all he needed to calm him down. She was like a drug and he was an addict.

He sunk in her scent and she still smelt like her. Nothing had changed. She had only gotten more attractive. It drove him a little crazy inside. It was like he was sober from a drug for five years but he wanted to start again.

That's what made him pull back. He stepped at least three feet away from her. "No," is all he said. He wasn't about to let all the hate for her be taken over by the love. She was a distraction. He had come in her room to sort things out, not have feelings come back.

She stared at him with desperate eyes. He knew it was just as hard for her as it was for him to break the friction.

"Jax-," she started but he cut her off.

He shook his head, "No. Not again. I'm not falling into this shit storm. No fucking way in hell am I breaking my heart all over again."

He started for the door and she moved out of his way. He was about to reconsider and take her right there, but then he noticed she was doing what he did. She was letting him go. She made no effort to stop him even though he could tell she wanted to.

He walked out the door and he heard a faint, "I'm sorry." Jax turned, but all he saw were her tears running down her face then the door shut. There is was again. That hurt he had felt once before. A door was separating them and one of them had let it close with no fight.

He punched a wall out of frustration, leaving a hole.

"Whoa boy, talk didn't go smoothly?" Chibs said making Jax turn.

"It went fucking fantastic, can't you tell?"

Chibs shook his head as Jax walked past him, "Glad you two are on amazing terms."

* * *

Kellie leaned against the door once more. She had let him go. Why didn't she stop him? She was such an idiot! She let an angel of a man escape once more. She felt what he felt, only a smaller portion. Watching someone walk out, and letting them? The most painful thing. Especially when you love them.

She had never really said the words. She had never told Jax she loved him. Maybe it was the lack of love she had gotten that made her scared to love. Or maybe it was the crackhead mother that was lucky her child was self dependent.

Kellie hugged herself, slightly glad Jax had pulled away. Marco, her abusive 'old man', wouldn't be too happy if it gotten around she had done anything with someone in another biker gang. He was hesitant even letting her visit her father. God forbid he find out she's staying in their clubhouse. That would be a hot hot _hot_ day in hell for her.

Marco was loving, sure, but if Kellie said something wrong or pissed him off her face would be bruised. She had gotten beaten so bad one time that she couldn't even roll out of bed. She had cigarette burns on her thighs, three on her arm, and a few on her back. Her body was marked with burns and scars. They were small burns and they didn't hurt physically anymore, but emotionally they crushed her every damn day.

She took her jacket off which had been hiding her arms and she ran her fingers across one of the scars. Tears streamed and she fought to stop them, but she hadn't been able to cry in so long.

She crawled into the cold, empty bed and cried. She gripped the other pillow to her chest to make it seem like she wasn't all alone. Even if there was someone in the bed, she was still alone.

Kellie closed her eyes and prayed it would all go away. What exactly did she want to go away? The pain, the heartbreak, the life she had away from Charming, the life she had _in_ Charming. No, that wasn't right. She wanted a life in Charming, but if she ever left, she would be dead or the Sons would be in danger.

* * *

"Where were you?" Clay asked Jax. There was a true party going on, for no reason either. Girls dressed slutty as possibly, booze, weed, and smoke in the air. Yup, it was a SAMCRO party.

Jax grabbed a beer and shook his head, "Nowhere important."

Tig grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. Tig was close to the edge of passing out, which he was struggling not to cross that line. "Listen, bitches are trouble. Especially when you like 'em. No such thing as love," Tig finished and pointed a finger in Jax's face.

Tig never believed in love. There were either whores or bitches. That's it. Maybe Tig was right for once. If he let this whole love thing go, he wouldn't be in pain.

The boys dropped the subject of Jax, getting bored without any action. They continued on with their night and having fun. Girls were all over them dancing and trying to impress. Of course, the boys made no complaints and just continued to drink away.

Chibs came into the room looking angry. He walked right up to Jax and pushed his shoulder. Jax turned and looked at Chibs. By the look of his face, Jax had some sort of explaining to do.

"Why is my girl cryin'?" Chibs asked angrily. He wasn't going to say anymore until someone gave him a good fucking reason.

Jax sighed and stood up, "Shit." He started to walk away and Chibs grabbed him, "If all you two are gonna do is fight? Don't bother with 'er." He sat down and grabbed a drink.

Jax stood there thinking. Would he stay and hang with the boys and ladies? Or would he go back into a cage that he knew was a trap? It was the club versus Kellie. Plenty of parties came along, but Kellies didn't come by the dozen.

He pushed past crowds of people and jogged down the hall. He would be in there five minutes, tops. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He looked in expecting a crying Kellie, but there was nothing. He checked in her bathroom, and again, nothing.

Maybe she was outside? He tried to think of any place she would go. Her bags were still in the room, so she hadn't left. Where would she go when she was upset? He smiled to himself. He knew exactly where she was.

* * *

Kellie had her knees clutched to her chest and she was looking out at the stars. Jax wasn't home so she figured she could get away with going to his roof again. It was their spot, and secretly her calm spot. She went there when she needed to get away.

The stars were shining like they were there for helpless souls like herself. She wanted to be one of those stars. She would kill to sit in the sky and feel beautiful again as she sparkled.

She felt beautiful and desired with Jax. She wanted that again and the only way she would get it is being a star.

Kellie was so trapped in the sky that she didn't hear the Harley pull up, but she heard someone opening the attic window. She just about fell off, scared to death.

Jax came out of the window and sat next to her, saying nothing. It was a little bit of an awkward situation. Was he about to fight or be nice? Who knew with Jax.

"Have you ever wanted to be a star?" She asked softly.

Jax chuckled, "A star?"

She nodded and smiled. She looked to Jax and then the stars again. "It wouldn't be too bad up there, just being adored by millions. Not a care in the world. Then when you fall, they all wish upon you and you… had a purpose I guess."

"You think you don't have a purpose?"

She shrugged. She wasn't about to spill all her problems on him, but she was done hiding them. "I don't know anymore. I tend to flip flop," she smiled and looked at him. The sight of him in the moonlight was breathtaking.

"Everyone has a purpose. You just haven't found it yet. Mine is to be in the club, to fight off all the bad guys, but still be one."

Kellie laughed, "So you fight these bad guys just to be seen as one too? That doesn't sound too logical Jackson."

"And being a star is?" He joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Yes. I'll just get a really tall ladder or jump out of a plane."

Jax laughed and it was a sound she never realized she missed. "You'd be a falling Kellie, not a falling star."

Kellie stood up and walked to the edge of the house, "It would be worth a shot right?" She was joking but Jax pulled her back and she landed on him laughing.

"No. It wouldn't."

Her head was in his lap. She looked up at him with a pouting face, "Ooo Mr. Boss man! ." She raised her hand and poked his nose.

He chuckled and glanced at her arm. In the light he could see it was a scar. He grabbed her arm and pulled it to him. "What the fuck is that?" He said pointing to a burn.

Kellie sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Jax." She sat up and pulled her arm back to herself. He didn't need to see that or know why it was there.

"Did someone do that to you?" He asked angrily almost sounding protective. In fact, yeah he did sound protective.

She nodded. She wasn't about to lie to him, no more lies. "Yeah."

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He seemed saddened and he ran his thumb across it. He stared at it as if he had done it.

She tilted his head up, which was a bold move for her. "Hey, they don't hurt anymore."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen. Right after I uh… you know."

"You left because of me. And this happened," he looked back down at her arm.

She tilted his head up again and stared at him, "Jackson Teller don't you dare blame yourself for my mistakes. You didn't burn me. Got it?"

He gave her a half smile, "You're awfully bossy."

She shook her head and started to bring her hand back, but he stopped it. He held her hand back up to his face. "Do what you did earlier."

She looked at him confused for a minute. He wanted her to touch him? Earlier he made it clear it's not what he wanted. What changed? Talking and not fighting?

She moved so she was sitting in front of him, not moving her hand away.

Her soft hand cupped his cheek and made it's way down his chin and across it. He didn't want to walk away earlier, this was a raincheck on that. He knew he wanted her to touch him, why would he stop her?

Her thumb ran under his eye as if wiping his invisible tears. His eyes never left her face, but she was drinking his in. She was smiling to herself. A small, poor excused of a smile, but it was there.

He reached his hand up and touched her cheek, that what made her flinch. She seemed scared of a man touching her. Was she beaten? Was she scarred emotionally?

He pulled his hand back, not wanting to cross a line, but she stopped it, "No, it's okay. You can do it. I'm fine.'' She placed her hand on his chest as he ran his hand down her cheek.

He leaned in closer not knowing what he was doing. Their bodies moved toward each other like they were magnets.

When his lips met hers he felt it again. He felt that spark reconnect. The wires were untangling and connecting again. His Kellie was back. Her lips pressed against his, her head in his hand, and her body now in his lap. It was like a bomb went off in his chest, but it didn't hurt. It was a relief and she didn't fight it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I appreciate all you've done. I promise by Chapter 5 or 6 there will be some spicy moments. Don't worry I'm still going to put some action in this, it's not all cheesy! Mwah!**


	4. The Mission

**This is kind of a long chapter, but it's a lot to fit in. Sorry! Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Clay banged on all the club doors waking up any of the boys who actually had the decency to not pass out naked in the bar. He screamed out to the whole club, "MEETING, IN FIVE."

Kellie woke up to the sound of Clay's loud scream. He didn't mean her, clearly, she wasn't apart of the club. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It wasn't even really worth getting up.

The clock read 9 AM and she groaned louder. Why is she up so early? Why is anyone in this world up so early? Just as she was about to fall back on her bed there was a knock on her door, "You too sweet cheeks. You need to be apart of this," Clay said then walked away.

Why did she need to be present? She had nothing to do with their club affairs. She got up anyway and began to dress in a tank top and jeans. No use arguing with the one putting a temporary roof over her head.

When she got into their meeting room she looked around for a seat. There was a big oak table with a reaper carved into the center, clever. Clay was at the head of the table with Tig to his right, a man she had never met, Otto, to his left. Then her eyes fell on Jax. He looked good in his cut. She just realized it. She didn't mind him being in a gang really. She felt slightly embarrassed and thankful no one can read her mind. This was serious business, she shouldn't be fantasizing about her ex-whatever he was.

Chibs patted a seat beside him and she sat down quickly. "Good mornin' love," he said and kissed her on the forehead like she was little again.

She smiled at the memories, "Good morning, Dad."

"Why is she in here Clay?" Jax asked confused. He wouldn't look at her. She couldn't imagine him still being angry after they spent some innoccent quality time together.

Clay was lighting a cigar and the place was silent. Jax was giving him dagger eyes with impatience. She remembered his impatience. It was his worst quality.

Kellie just sat there waiting for the same answer, but didn't dare speak unless spoken to. It wasn't her place to speak, whether she was invited or not. She knew how it ended when an outsider spoke inside the circle.

Clay looked over at Chibs, "You said she was resourceful, useful?"

Chibs just looked at Clay baffled, "No way in hell Clay. She'll have nothin' to do with club business."

"I second that," Jax said and that set her off. She was old enough to make her own decisions. Her dad, understandable, but Jax had no right making decisions for her!

She tried to hold back talking but she couldn't help it. A little club action and possible pay wouldn't kill her. "What do you need?" she said sternly, showing she was serious about club business.

Clay looked at her and grinned, "Out of spite? I like it. I need a favor from ya sweet cheeks."

Chibs gave her a look that could kill, "You're not gettin' involved!"

Jax was staring at her angrily along with Chibs, but everyone else seemed amused. "I'm twenty-two. I'm pretty sure I can make my own decisions." She looked back over to Clay, "What do you need from me?"

Clay took a puff of his cigarette and took a long pause before explaining. "Mayans started producing heroine down the street from Zobelle. He could be involved, but then again the Mayans are their own special type of trouble."

"What, you want her to go and inspect?" Jax said jokingly. He didn't realize Clay was serious.

"Ope, Chibs, and Tig all have to go to Sacremento to pick up Happy and his boys, drive him down. Jax, me, Otto, and Bobby have investigating to do by Zobelle's. That leaves Juice to blow the place up, he can't do it alone. It's not safe," Clay shot back at Jax.

"Okay. When?" She asked ignoring her father and Jax's opinion. They didn't matter right now. Clay was asking her to do something, not them. This was her mission, they had their own.

"Tomorrow, daylight. They won't expect that. It will be safer."

"Okay. I'll be ready," she responded and nodded. With these missions, she was serious.

"Kellie I said no," Chibs said. It sounded more like a plee than an order.

"Dad, I've done worse shit. I can handle this. It'll be quick. I'm going with or without your consent."

"Daddy daughter fight already," Tig said to Bobby.

"Only the second day here. Imagine what it will be like in a week," Bobby said back making a few others laugh.

Chibs just shook his head, angered. He didn't respond to any of them. He didn't want to lose his little girl when he just got her back.

"Is this a club vote or is this just your decision?" Jax asked just as angry as Chibs.

"It's my decision," Kellie said back which shocked him. " _You're_ going to Sacremento," she said and pointed a finger at her Dad. Then she turned to Jax, "You're going to some jack off's doorsteps to investigate some shit." Finally she turned to Juice, "You're going with me to blow some shit up. Everyone got it?"

Clay sat back and chuckled. Usually he wouldn't deal with disrespect, but they kind of deserved it. She was grown and she wasn't disrespecting him. He figured he'd give the girl a chance; it was extra help.

"Yes ma'am," Juice said and laughed with some of the other guys.

"Good," she nodded and stood up, "Thank you, Clay. I won't disappoint you." With that, she left.

"Why would you do that? She's not even apart of the fucking club!" Jax yelled at Clay the minute she left.

Clay pointed to his 'President' patch. "Because I can, kid. You're gonna have to deal with it. She could be helpful."

"She could die too Clay," Chibs said softly. He wasn't one for quiet, but it wasn't a great topic.

"With her energy and anger? She's never dying," Tig said and laughed.

"You got a tough one Chib," Piney said and lifted a cigar up.

"I think she'll do fine," Opie said and shrugged, "She just needs to prove she knows her shit."

"I'll have her meet up with Juice to figure it all out," Clay replied, agreeing with Opie.

"I'm afraid to disagree with her," Juice joked and they laughed.

"This is bullshit," Jax said and left. He wasn't about to play along like it was fine. He needed to have a word with Kellie before he flipped shit.

Jax had a few drinks with the boys and let Clay talk to her before he planned on barging in their and scolding her like a little kid. Only little kids would be that careless with their life.

He banged on her door with a closed fist, "Open up Kellie."

She just scoffed, "Not until you say please."

He rolled his eyes, "Open the fucking door."

"That's not please."

"Please," he said through his teeth and she opened it with a smile.

"Was that so hard?" she teased and stepped aside so he could walk in.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking about taking a shower. You?"

"Cut the shit. You can't go and blow up Mayan territory!"

"Excuse me but I believe it's still in Charming, and that's why we're blowing it up."

"You're not doing anything."

Kellie slammed the door and stepped toward him. She was short, but still a tad bit scary. She was most likely capable of a lot if she was an Angel group member. "Listen here asshole, I'm going to get shoes on, go outside, and talk with my partner. Tomorrow, we'll all be parting our ways to do our own shit. You worry about yours, and I'll worry about mine."

"Something angering you Kellie?" He said mocking her from the previous night.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "For such a softy, you're acting awfully tough."

"Softy?" He smirked humouring her. "Since when am I soft?"

"My hand touched your face and you practically melted," she teased.

He stepped closer to her, "And you're so tough?"

She nodded, "I'm super tough," she fake flexed her muscles and they laughed.

"I bet," he replied with his face inches from hers.

Kellie placed a finger against his lips, "If you think you're charming me out of tomorrow, you're wrong."

He ran a hand through his hair as she walked to her suitcase.

"Why can't you just stay here and wait for us to get back?" He asked exhasperated.

"Your friend could die. I'm good back up. I know my shit." She sat down and slipped on a pair of Converse sneakers.

"You're just as capable of dying as he is."

"But if there's two of us, there's nothing to worry about," she stood up and walked toward him. He thought she was about to kiss him, but instead she went for the cheek, "Trust me. I'll be fine."

Kellie and Juice were figuring out a plan. They had a layout of the place and she appreciated how ready he was going to be.

"You knew to the club?" she asked going off task.

"Yeah, just got out of Prospect. You're in the Angels?"

She nodded, "Unfortunatly."

"You don't want to be there?"

She just shook her head then looked back at the plan. "Listen I think it's a really awesome plan and everything, but don't make this shit look like it was on purpose. Make it look like an accident, get their asses caught."

"How?" Juice asked confused, "It would be easier to just blow the place up."

A few of the boys had come over to listen to her talk, interested in her response. Usually Juice was good with all this so it was rare when someone challenged him.

"Easy is risky. Easy gets your ass thrown in jail for arsonry. If we make it look like our little drug selling friends had a little... cooking accident, then there's no one to blame but themselves."

Juice nodded, "That's smart, but how? We'd get murdered."

"That's where being a strange 'junkie' woman, and not a familiar man comes in handy," Kellie replied and smiled.

"Girl's smart," Tig said and grabbed her shoulders, "Good luck kid."

The next morning Kellie made herself look as much like a junkie as possible, but still pretty. She made her face light up so a man couldn't refuse. She took a stack of cash and put it in her high heeled boots. She looked in the dirty mirror and took a deep breath.

She stepped outside and walked over to Juice. She had brought microphones, bugs, trackers, and anything she might need for something like this. She handed Juice an ear piece.

"What's this?" he asked and chuckled.

"Ear piece. You can hear everything. If something goes wrong you'll know when to leave."

He stuck it in his ear and watched her do the same. She stuck a small microphone in her bra.

"So are you riding on my bike?" he was clearly staring at her chest. It was a little revealing, but oh well.

"No stupid. They'll hear a Harley and freak. We take my car, you hide in the trunk."

"Why the trunk?"

"If someone is out there they'll see you and I'll never get in."

He nodded and agreed. They continued to go over everything and what she would have to do. She had little bottles of gasoline that she would have to try and spread all over the house. It was a risky way to do something, but it was worth it. It would give Kellie the rush she needs.

Jax walked out with the other boys looking awfully good. She tried to focus on Juice, but she couldn't help but look at Jax. He was staring right back, but he looked angry and he was walking right toward her. Shit.

"You're really doing this shit. Do you even have a weapon?" Jax asked angrily.

"Well good morning to you too," she mumbled and turned away from him.

"I'm talking to you."

"And I'm clearly ignoring you."

"Troubles in paradise," Tig said to Bobby and Clay. They enjoyed joking about Jax and Kellie. They didn't care if they heard or not.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm actually letting you do this."

Kellie turned around furious. "Listen asshole, I explained this last night. You're not the boss of me, so stop trying."

"Oh go back to your little playpen Kellie, let the men handle it."

Without thinking she slapped him and pushed him. He gripped his cheek and stared at her shocked. He didn't expect her to go that far.

The boys started to walk over ready to break up whatever was about to happen. "Let the men do it? I've done more shit than men. So how about you go and fuck some more whores, drink some more beer, and shoot some more people."

"Whoa...," Bobby said. "Adding fuel to the fire." Bobby held out his hand and Tig slapped it. They obviously planned on cracking jokes.

Kellie grabbed Juice's arm and headed to the car. Let's go Juice.

Jax, Clay, Otto, and Bobby showed up to Zobelle's cigar shop.

"You think he has anything to do with it?" Bobby asked Clay.

He shrugged, "That's what we're going to find out."

"Seeing he just got here, and heroine showed up. Smells fishy to me," Otto replied.

They all agreed and Jax lit a cigarette. He couldn't help but worry about where Kellie was, if she got there safe, and if she would make it out alive. He didn't even know their plan. Hopefully, they were just going to blow it up and scram.

"You with us brother?" Otto asked Jax with his hand on his shoulder.

Jax nodded, "Yeah. I'm with you." He got off his bike and follow his brothers.

"Let's just question the bastard and then see if they need help down with the Mayans, alright Jax?" Bobby asked Clay and Jax, probably just to reassure him they were there for him.

Clay nodded, "A'ight. Let's go in brothers."

Opie, Chibs, and Tig arrived in Sacramento at their destination. It was a clubhouse where Happy and his boys were staying. Happy was coming down to Charming and hopefully his boys would follow. Sons needed some new people.

"You think Hap is gonna let his boys come too?" Opie asked.

"Oh I dunno brother. He planned on comin' himself. It'll take talking," Chibs answered him.

"What the hell are those?" Tig pointed to bikes that weren't familiar. "There should only be four bikes."

"Shit. Niners are here. Their logo is on some of their bikes," Opie pointed out.

Tig shook his head, "What kind of trouble could Hap get in with Niners?"

Chibs shrugged, "We're about to find out, aren't we?"

The boys headed into the club.

Kellie ordered Juice into the trunk half a mile away from their destination. She was talking to him through her microphone and he was talking to. A few holes were poked into the trunk so he would have room to breathe.

She pulled into the dirt driveway all the way up to the house. There were no gates or guards. Who would shoot at a casual girl anyways? Some girls were crowded outside the beige, shitty house. They looked sluttier than her.

She got out of the car slightly nervous, but ready. One man was on the porch and he walked up to her, "What are you here for girl?"

She smiled, "I heard around town you're the guy to talk to if you have a slight addiction."

"Buyers never come to the house. I'm Alvaraz."

"I'm Cindy and desperate. I've been without it for three days and been addicted for years."

"We have some shit inside. You got the cash?" He asked slightly hesitant but falling for it. The car was her own, so he couldn't recognize it.

She leaned down with one hand up, "It's not a gun. It's the cash. Can't have it flashing around, you know?" She pulled out the roll of cash.

"You have the heroine? I wanna see it, make sure this shit is legit."

He nodded and made a motion toward the house. He pulled out his gun, "No trying shit."

She flashed him a smile, trying to show him she was innoccent. "I promise."

She walked inside followed by him and looked left to right. She could smell burning and could tell they were cooking something. Either someone's cooking sucked or this was legit.

"Stay here."

"I actually have to use the bathroom is that okay?"

"Down the hall. Last door."

She pretended to start walking and he turned the corner. She took out one of the little bottle and spread it on the walls, door, and some on the floor. She dripped it all the way down the hall and on all the doors. She walked into the shitty bathroom and spread it everywhere. She didn't hold back. By the time she was done snooping, the open rooms had gasoline everywhere.

Kellie walked back to her spot in the hallway and waited for Alvaraz. When he came back he said it was okay for her to come into the kitchen. Perfect. This was her chance to blow the place up and get out of there. There were two stoves and plenty of heroine for a lifetime supply.

She leaned against one of the walls and watching the female workers bagging coke too. It was just Alvaraz and no other men. That was weird, but he was a tough looking guy.

One of the men outside called Alvaraz out for some type of issue, "Don't you move."

"Of course," Kellie said and she shook a little. "Sorry, it's just been awhile. I need my drugs." She acted and sounded like a junkie. By this point he was convinced.

When he left she walked over to the stoves turning the burners all the way up to high. She pushed the heroine on the floor. One of the girls stood up and Kellie pulled a gun out, "Don't fucking move. Sit down."

She continued to push it all on the floor along with spreading gasoline. She threw it all over the walls. The place was sure to burn to the damn ground.

The girls all looked at her frightened. "We're going to leave out the screen door right now. Go! Go! Or you'll die here and I'll leave you!" The girls ran out the side and into the woods.

Kellie turned the corner and took out her lighter. This was it. She opened the top.

The boys were inside Zobelle's and he was nowhere to be seen. His daughter Polly came out. "Uh, he's not here."

"Tell us where he is hun, and you won't get hurt," Otto said.

Clay showed her his gun, "Trust me you can get hurt."

She shook her head, "I have no idea where he is, I promise."

Jax shook his head and looked at some of the cigars on the counter, "That's a damn lie and you know it. Where is the bastard?"

"I swear I don't know."

Chibs, Tig, and Opie had their own issue. They were in the club and all the guns were out pointing at all different people. Three Niners had their guns pointed at them and three more were pointing at Happy and his boys.

"Laroy isn't intruding guys," Happy said to them with his hands in the air.

"Shut up bitch!" One of them yelled at them.

Tig just laughed, "Put the gun down Laroy. Let's talk like real little girls."

Laroy walked up to him and hit him in the nose with the gun, sending him to the floor. "Get up and you'll loose it next time." He turned to Happy, "What the fuck is this shit? You call backup on this deal?"

"No man, I'm going to Charming, they're just here to ride with me," Happy replied.

"Don't fuckin lie to me!" Laroy said trying to sound intimidating.

"You sound like you're constipated," Chibs said not caring.

One of the Niners shot by his head and he ducked.

Opie raised his gun up, "Cut the shit guys. You here to fight like men or shoot us and get caught?"

Laroy ordered his men to lower their guns, and the boys did the same.

Like Opie said, they fought and were outnumbered. It didn't matter though. They laughed the whole time.

It finally ended when Happy stood on the bar, "BROTHERS, THE NINERS ARE HERE TO MAKE A DEAL. STOP THIS SHIT." Everyone paused and stopped.

Kellie dropped her lighter and fire started automatically. She booked it out the side door before anyone could noticed. Luckily, their bikes were parked on the side of the house. She whipped out a jack knife and slit all their tires and cut their gas lines. They couldn't chase after her.

She booked it to the car when she heard people screaming things in spanish. Before she knew it, fire blew out the side door and the girls were running still screaming. She could see the flames through the windows and was impressed.

If she wasn't running, she could pat herself on the back. She laughed to herself until she heard gunshots.

The four had continued to pressure Polly until the phone rang and Zobelle came out from the back room.

"Guess what? He was in the back," Clay said sarcastically.

Jax chuckled and handed a cigar to Clay. Clay put his out on the counter and smelt the new one. "Good shit Zobelle. Thanks," he said as he tucked the stolen cigar away.

Zobelle went to reach for the phone but Otto pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Zobelle, "Don't touch it Zozo or I'll blow your hand away."

Bobby walked over and picked up the phone. "The fuck you want?" he said. It wasn't his phone, he didn't have to care what he said.

His face went from humourous to concerned. He hung the phone up after a minute of listening.

"He is involved in the heroin," Bobby said and pulled his own gun out.

"Your place on fire?" Clay said laughing.

Bobby nodded and Jax smiled. Whatever plan they had worked.

"That sucks man, sorry." Jax smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Brother... there were gunshots," he said quietly.

Jax froze and was the first one out the door.

Kellie fell feeling pain in her shoulder. It was excruciating pain, something she had felt before. She reached back to grab it but flinched when she touched it. There were still gunshots and she tried to get up but someone shot her in the leg too.

Bam, her shoulder and leg were wounded. She tried crawling to the car but it didn't work.

"Juice. Help...," was all she could manage and he flew out the back.

He looked shocked when he saw her, "Shit Kellie," he picked her up and stuck her in the passenger seat. He took out his gun and took hers. He was shooting back and got one. He was outnumbered.

Kellie looked out the window and saw random men had casually showed up. There were seven bikes, but she didn't rethink it.

Her eyesight got blurry and she leaned back in the seat in pain. Juice flung into the car and backed up faster than she could. They were down the road before she could even realize it.

"I-I slashed their tires...," she said quietly.

Juice just laughed softly, "You think of everything. Don't worry we'll get you back quick."

She could hear the sound of Harley's and she got nervous. She started to sit up and reached for her gun.

Juice stopped her, "Kellie it's just the Sons. It's fine. You're gonna be fine. Everything is fine," he sounded more like he was reassuring himself than her.

She laughed to herself, "I know I'm fine. I just need some whiskey."

"You did it, though. The place was in flames. Their place was gone."

She nodded, "Good. Fuckers deserved it. Had girls working for them."

Everything went dark for a minute and all she could hear was the faint sound of Juice's voices. It sounded like he was getting further and further away until is was only a whisper. She couldn't make out his words and she felt herself going limp.

The next chapter is going to get spicy, I promise. Her and Jax are gonna have some alone time ;)


	5. Together

**This chapter is going to get a little sexual so if you're not comfortable with that I'd skip over it. I know not everyone loves the romance stuff, but it needs to happen now and not all together later. Later it will be in there just not as jam packed! Love you guys! Mwah!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Kellie woke up in a soft bed, in pain. Her eyes were just regaining their sight and she could feel her limbs again. The pain was to a minimum so she assumed they put her on some type of painkiller.

She groaned when she tried to move and when she looked up Jax was hovering over her. He had concern in his eyes. "Well shit, I'd think I was in heaven if I didn't know you," she joked.

Jax gave her a half smile and helped her sit up. "You're such an idiot." He shook his head.

"I've been told," she flinched as he held her side. There was pain everywhere. She was just sore in general.

"What were you thinking? Going in alone? You're crazy!" He said clearly aggravated.

"Well I couldn't just casually walk in with a club member, could I? Then we'd both be dead. I'm lucky I'm alive and Juice wasn't hurt. That's what matters."

"You did it so he wouldn't get hurt?" He asked surprised and thankful. She could hear the respect in his voice, but she still wouldn't hear the end of it.

There was a knock on the door, "She awake?" Chibs asked.

Kellie grinned, "Saved by the dad."

Jax shook his head, "This isn't over dummy," he said and kissed her forehead.

Jax left and let Chibs and her have some privacy. "Hey dad," she said and smiled.

It was good to see her dad. She needed to see a face that wouldn't be angry and would be glad she was alive without the fighting first.

"Oh darlin'. Are you okay?" He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Dad I was shot, not killed. Don't make it huge. It's not the first time. I'm fine and the bastard's place was burnt. It's all fine."

He shook his head and laughed, "You are a tough girl."

They talked for several more minutes and laughed. Her dad made her feel young and free from all the shit she had back in Boston. He made her feel relieved and like there was real love in her life.

Gemma popped her head in the door, "Hate to interrupt but I need to change her bandages."

Chibs stood up and walked out, "See ya later love."

Gemma closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "How you doin kid?"

Kellie shrugged, "I've had better days."

Gemma smirked, "I bet you have. Mind if I change your bandages? Don't want an infection."

Kellie slipped her shirt off and leaned forward, "Go for it."

Gemma walked over and ripped the bandage off making Kellie wince. "Sorry. You are pretty ballsy to go in there alone."

Kellie closed her eyes as she felt a shit load of pain while Gemma cleaned her up, "Not really. I did what I had to."

"You didn't need to. You chose to. You kept one of our boys alive and out when he didn't even notice it. He was in the damn trunk," she laughed.

She shrugged, "I'm glad he's alive."

"Thank you, Kel," Gemma said.

Wow, nicknames, surprising, "No need to thank me."

Gemma gave up on trying to convince her and handed her her shirt. "I got out the bullet in your shoulder, that's gonna hurt for a few days. You leg was only a flesh wound. It skidded across your leg, that's it." She lifted her leg and repeated her process.

"Is Jax pissed?" Kellie asked nervously.

Gemma nodded, "Extremely, but you saved a club member. I talked to him. He's not as pissed anymore, but get ready to hear it."

"I already heard some of it. I know there's still more coming to me."

Gemma set her leg down and sat next to her like Chibs and Jax had. "What's goin on with you two?"

Oh no. Not this. She wasn't ready to confront what was really going on. "I-I don't know to be honest," she let out a shaky laugh. "One minute he wants me, the next he hates me."

Gemma nodded, "He was heartbroken when you left. I never knew about you, but I remember that dark period and it all makes sense now."

Kellie couldn't stop a tear that streamed down her cheek. "I had to leave Gemma. I couldn't stay. It was for his safety and mine."

"Shit gets tough around here Kellie. If you wanna be his old lady, you have to put up with it. I can tell Jax has some strong feelings for you. Go along with it. Deal with his emotions. It's rattled him that you're back." Gemma stood up, "Don't give him a chance if you don't want to be in his life anymore." She left.

Kellie was stuck with her feelings for a few minutes before Jax knocked on the door, "I have alcohol," he said before opening the door.

"Then definitely come in," she teased and he sat down. He handed her a shot and she downed it without hesitation.

Jax smiled and took her hand in his, "How you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm good. Just sore."

"Have you gotten tougher?" He asked teasing.

"Do you mean a pain in the ass? Or physically?"

"Both," he grinned.

"Yes to both. I'm as tough as tough gets."

"Damn, gang life changed you."

She laughed and slapped his hand, "Oh shut up, _Son_."

He smiled, "You were incredibly stupid today Kellie. Beyond fucking stupid." His mood changed in a snap. He was acting like a bipolar animal who refused to be happy.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm alive Jax. I'm breathing, last time I checked at least."

"That's not the point! Why couldn't you just listen to me? Why can you never listen?"

She stayed quiet and was willing to let him get it all out. He was angry for many reasons and she was going to let it spill now.

"You're always so defiant and it ends bad. It always ends bad and I lose you."

She stared at him, "You didn't lose me today. I came back here, remember? Or are you blind?"

"You're so stubborn and just care about what you want, your needs, your wants. If you listened you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

She knew he wasn't talking about that day; He was talking about when she left. "Jax-"

"No! Don't give me your bullshit! You wouldn't be hurt. I could have protected you." He ran a hand through his hair, "We'd be okay. You'd be fine. Unharmed. Not scarred." He was standing and pacing, getting his anger out.

She stood up after him, all of a sudden having perfect balance. "I left! I know I left. I carry the guilt around daily. I carry the worry about you around. I constantly think about you and I've thrown my phone down so many times, threatening myself if I called you."

"You didn't have to leave! You left me here, alone! I fell in _love_ with you Kellie. Does that mean shit to you?"

Kellie had tears running down her face. She didn't want to face this, but she had to. Maybe all the pain would go away. She didn't even think before talking. It was on her mind, and she never said it. "I still love you," she said quietly.

He paused and stared at her. He was shocked, angry, sad, and hurt all at once. In that moment he looked a tad bit relieved of something. "What?"

"I love you Jackson," she said again a little louder.

He walked over to her, gripped her face and kissed her. Their lips crashed together angrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers intertwined with his hair. Her shoulder was in pain but she didn't care in that moment.

In that moment she had what she had craved for the past five years. She had Jax's lips against hers once more. He was no longer miles away, he was a centimeter.

His hands were on her hips traveling as their tongues battled. Finally, she let him win, giving herself up to him. This is what he needed. He needed to be in control. This was angry kissing and they were both furious.

She ripped his cut of his shoulders and threw it to the floor. His hands traveled up her shirt caressing her body. She moaned softly into the kiss. This is what she needed too. His hands traveling her body.

Before she realized it, her shirt was on the floor and she was exposed to him. She tore his shirt off of him and threw that to the ground too.

She sat back on the bed and moved back. She spread her legs and motioned for him to come to her. He made his way between her legs and continued to kiss her. This time his lips traveled down her neck. He sucked softly and she let out a soft moan.

His head was in between her breasts, and his hand unbuckling her bra. Her hands were in his hair and her head back. The only thing that broke their connection was a knock on the door, "Jax the boys are back with Hap. C'mon."

He lay his head on her chest and sighed. She smiled and ran her hand down his hair. "Raincheck?" He asked and she nodded.

"Only if you sneak into my bedroom like we're teenagers," she said teasing.

"Whatever you want," he smiled and kissed her once more.

She watched as he got dressed. "Enjoying the view?" he asked while continuing.

"I think I like it better without clothes," she said and smirked.

He leaned back down on her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more getting lost in him again. A bang on the door made her pull back. "I need that door, so you better go before they break it."

He nodded, "Get dressed. You'll need to be out there too."

"Okay." She stood up and kissed him again. He smacked her ass when she turned and she laughed.

* * *

Jax walked out and greeted Happy with a hug, "Brother. Good to see you in Charming again."

"Good to be back Jax," Happy replied and patted his back.

They continued to drink and have a good time, reconciled with their old brother.

"What happened to you?" Jax asked Tig.

"I walked into a tree," Tig joked and Chibs laughed.

"Trees aren't black with guns, lad," Chibs said and Jax laughed.

"Niners ambush? Why?" Jax asked confused. They had been on good terms with the NIners for a long time.

"Nah, we thought there was at Hap's club. Misunderstanding," Tig responded and Happy explained his peace deal with Laroy to the boys.

Kellie walked up and hugged Chibs. "Hey dad."

"Oh hey hun." He looked back to Happy then looked back to her, "What the hell? Get yer ass back in the bed!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine." She looked at Jax, "More than fine. I feel good."

Tig just smirked and sipped his beer, "I bet you two are amazingly not sexually frustrated anymore."

Jax punched his arm and Kellie blushed, "That's not what we were doing," she mumbled and they laughed.

Clay knocked her shoulder, "Thanks kid. You did good today."

Juice walked in and did the same as Clay. "You tricked my ass into a trunk. I guess you are useful." He joked.

"And I got invited into the Mayan's heroin whore house. I think I'm pretty useful." She said and laughed.

* * *

She got introduced to Happy and he seemed like a genuinely good guy. He was funny but extremely serious. He was very into his jobs and missions. She was the same way and they exchanged stories. They got along pretty well. Turns out, he knew some of the Angels. She had to be careful around him now, she didn't want word of Jax getting back to Marco

Kellie stepped back for a minute and just watched the boys and Jax. He seemed so happy and content. They had fun together and they joked. Jax was like that before she left and to see he found a coping method made her happy. Why was she stepping into his happiness? He deserved it, especially after how Gemma described him.

Jax looked over at her and smiled. He made his way through the crowd of people that had formed over the past hour. "Hey," he said when he reached her. He was standing in front of her.

"Well hello," she said and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same to you." He took a sip of his beer and set it down.

"Well we gonna stand here all night or are you gonna buy me a drink?" She teased and he grabbed her a beer.

"Whatever the nice lady wants."

"I want something a lot more than a drink," she said and bit her lip. She was thinking about him shirtless and on top of her. It was like old times and she loved the sight of it.

"Dirty girl," he said and picked his beer up again.

"I tend to get in the mud occasionally."

"Did I tell you I'm still angry at you?"

"You kind of showed it the way my shirt came off," she teased and he smiled.

"Want me to show you again?" he whispered into her ear.

She laughed softly, "Of course, but you have a party to attend for your friend. Our needs can wait." She kissed his cheek and walked over to Chibs. She kissed his cheek goodnight and said her goodnights to the rest of the group.

Jax watched her go down the bedroom hall and she winked at him.

* * *

Time passed by slowly and by midnight he was ready to ditch the party for Kellie. All the guys had their girls, some already back in their rooms with them. Others, on a couch in plain sight.

He snuck back without anyone noticing. He knocked on Kelli's door, "I'm still very angry at you."

"Come in," she said softly and he opened the door to her wrapped in a blanket. He could tell by her bare legs and shoulders that she was naked.

Her hair fell down in slightly curled locks by her shoulders. Her lips were the perfect shade of natural red matching her hair. Her eyes shone a deep emerald up at him. She had a look in her eye that showed desire and need.

He walked over to her and she kneeled on the bed. She still had the blanket wrapped around her. He pushed the gray blanket off her shoulders and took a look at her perfect body. She had gotten even more perfect since they were young. His arms glided down her shoulders and she looked up at him.

He bent down slightly and their lips collided. That was all it took for his clothes to come off. He was ontop of her continuing his unfinished job. Her hands ran through his hair and he missed the feeling. His boxers came off and he couldn't wait to feel her again.

He kissed her hard and angry. She left him. She left him alone and with nothing. Yes, he wasn't the best but she didn't stick around for him. It made him feel so angry and unwanted.

He entered her hard and not holding back. She let out a moan and he continued to kiss her neck. His anger poured out into her through sex. That's how it had always been. His anger was always taken out on her, but not always in a bad way.

Jax wasn't perfect for her and he was finally realizing it. He started to slow down and looked at her, sorry for everything. She smiled up at him with that beautiful white toothed smile, "Don't slow down," she said softly and he went back to his previous mood.

Her nails scraped along his shoulder blades and through his hair. Her cries and his groans filled the room. They were both hot messes getting lost in each other. He came in her as she followed. She cried out and dug her nails in his back.

He rolled over on his back beside her, disposed of his condom, and lit a cigarette. She had turned on her side to look at him. She was watching him smoke and they didn't say one word.

It was wrong and they both knew it. They had hurt each other, but maybe that's what they needed. Angry sex instead of yelling at each other.

A deep feeling of sadness crossed Jax and he looked over at Kellie. She searched his face for answers and his emotions. It's like she had a sixth sense and could tell when he needed her.

She held her arms out, "Let me hold you."

He just stared at her. He didn't move. Did he dare fall back into the arms of... _her_?

"Jax, come here you stubborn fool. Let me hold you," she said and laughed.

He gave up and fell into her arms. His head was on her chest and she stroked it. This is what he needed. He needed her again and being held was what calmed him down.

"I love you," she whispered to him before falling asleep.


	6. Mechanic's Job

Chapter Six

Kellie woke up the next morning and didn't feel Jax on her. She rolled on her side, eyes still closed, to see if he was beside her. When she felt nothing her eyes shot open. The bed was empty and the other side of the bed was made. She sat up and looked around, there was no sign of him. His clothes were gone, bathroom door was open, and nothing was out of place.

For a minute she wondered if she was dreaming until she looked down. Jax's shirt was on her and it made her smile. Even if it was _just_ a white t-shirt, it was his. She hugged herself feeling a little alone. Was she just a one night stand? In her heart and mind she hoped this wasn't just a way of getting back at her. It seemed like a way to fix what had been done. He was just leaving her.

The sheets on his side were still warm; he must have just left. The sheets were shit, to be honest. They weren't anything special. The pillows were slightly uncomfortable and the mattress just passed. The room's walls were white with a black carpet. She assumed it was black to hide any stains and ash burns.

She got out of bed and sighed. It took a few minutes for her to physically get up. So many things and possibilities were running through her mind. What if Jax was just getting back at her somehow? What if he didn't _really_ love her anymore?

She slipped on pajama shorts and set out to his room. When she got there she waited at the door scared that she would find another woman in his bed. Kellie took a deep breath before opening the door; there was no point in knocking.

The bed wasn't messy and hadn't been laid in. This puzzled her. Jax had left her room so where would he be? He definitely wouldn't make his _own_ bed. The day Jax made his own bed, hell would freeze over. She shut the door and stepped in. The floor was uncomfortably cold on her bare feet, his room was cold all together. He couldn't have been in here long. The heat wasn't touched at all. Jax would have turned it up, it was like an ice box.

Around the corner was a door to his bathroom and it was opened a crack. Steam was pouring out of the door and disappearing into the air. The dim light was on, so someone was definitely in there. The shower was running, but the door wasn't open enough to see who was in there.

It wouldn't hurt to open the door and see a showering Jax. She shook her head and hoped this was actually his room. For all she knew, it could be someone else's room and Jax was next door. She cringed at the thought of it being her dad or someone other than Jax. She prayed it was Jax. She didn't care about how embarrassing it would be.

It took courage, but she opened the door and gaped. Jax was showering and there was no curtain. He turned to see who was at the door interrupting his shower. His hair was dripped and his body was soaked. His tattoo on his back was more visible and she took in the sight. It was a large tattoo, larger than the one on her wrist saying ' _Angels_ ' and the date she joined.

Kellie covered her eyes, "Oh my god. Okay... um...," she couldn't figure out what to say. She had just walked in on a naked Jax showering. It was a beautiful sight, but she didn't want to stare while he knew about it at least.

"Well hey. You don't have to cover your eyes," he said and laughed.

"You're naked," was all she could manage. What else did one say to this? It was such an awkward situation. Seeing him naked during sex was one thing, seeing him naked casually was another. She wasn't quite ready for that yet again. His body had changed so much. Everything that was so beautiful was prettier and fuller. It was amazing what five years did to a man.

"Well most people shower naked." The shower stopped and she could hear him get out and grab something.

"Right. Um, I'm gonna go," she said and started to walk away. She felt so stupid, of course he's naked! Her eyes were still covered and she hoped she was walking the right way. Of course with her luck, she wasn't, and walked right into the side of the door. She fell backwards with a loud thud on her ass. Pain rippled from her head and ass, through her body. There was no way she could be more clumsy in such an awkward situation.

"Ow, fuck," she said and gripped her head.

Jax laughed and helped her up. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and his body still had water droplets dripping down.

She tried not to stare as he helped her up. He ran his thumb across a new cut on her forehead and she winced.

He smiled and shook his head, "Smooth."

"I'm slick like that," she joked and gripped her forehead. "I'll go and this time I won't hurt myself."

"Why did you come in here?"

"Sorry, I know kinda an invasion of privacy. My bad."

"No I mean did you need something. You okay?"

She wanted to blurt out that she needed him, all of him. "Just wanted to know why you left," she said quietly. She wrapped an arm around herself and looked down. She felt pathetic and stupid asking why someone left her bed. She would leave her if she was him. It was like a little child not waking up with their precious teddy bear in the morning and was crying about it.

"I figured Chibs would be a little pissed seeing someone in his daughter's bed. Especially since he warned us not to touch you," he said and nudged her.

She laughed softly, "Smart." She felt like he was lying. She could sense it so she didn't give him much of a reply. There was a certain look on his face that Kelli read through in a flash. His facial expressions and actions never changed. They were still so plain to read, for Kelli at least.

He sighed knowing she could see through his lies, "I'm sorry I just-"

"Wanted me to feel what you did?" She said getting a little angry. This was making sense and anger flushed through her. Her hands were at her sides balled in fists. There was no violence, but it was a method of holding back.

He looked at her and said nothing. There were no words to say because he knew she was right. It was the truth. He left because she left. Waking up without him in her bed was what he had to endure. Jax had no right to do that, she woke up the same way but with guilt along with it.

"Oh fuck that Jax. I woke up the same damn way," she said and started to walk out. She wasn't about to fight with him.

He grabbed her arm, "Wait. What do you mean?"

She just scoffed, "Really? You think it didn't kill me? I don't know what part of 'I love you' you didn't grasp." She continued toward the door. She grabbed the knob and he grabbed her hand.

"Stop."

She took a deep breath. If she walked out that door it wouldn't be leaving him. It would be temporarily walking away. "No." She walked out.

Kelli was dressed in jean shorts, boots, and a black tied button up. She thought she looked fairly cute but not too needy either.

She walked out to the garage to investigate. The Angels were mechanics too so she learned the way of it. It wasn't too hard, the simple things. There were several cars outside parked and she wondered if they were customers or just a cover up.

Maybe should could get a job working there.

Clay, Bobby, and Tig were standing talking while Juice was under a car working on something. Tig smiled when he saw her and waved, the others followed him.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Where ya been?" Clay asked, puffing a cigar again. He was very fond of cigars and not cigarettes, wise man.

She didn't answer his question. Instead she asked her own, "Is this a real shop?"

Bobby nodded, "Hell yeah. We're just some mechanics who love Harley's." He winked while made her laugh a little. It was a huge lie, especially after her mission.

"Where were you huh? And what's that cut?" Tig asked and smirked. He just wanted to make her snap, it was entertainment to them.

She kept her cool and replied calmly, "My bedroom and I walked into a door."

"Was someone else in there?"

Jax was in the garage working on something, shirtless. She was too angry to actually admire him. He looked back at her. He was within earshot and was intrigued with her answer.

"No one and I don't mind that," she said meaning for him to hear the last part. She was never really someone for revenge so just pissing them off was satisfying.

Tig looked at her confused, to Jax, and then back to her, "You guys havin...issues?"

"Clay, can I have a job here?" Kellie asked ignoring Tig's question. She wasn't about to discuss _him_ with anyone, especially not his brothers.

Clay laughed, "My wife already does our bookwork and such. Sorry kid."

"You have two mechanics that are actually working for a big shop. You have six cars waiting to be worked on. Wouldn't you make more money with more help?"

"You as a mechanic?" Bobby asked surprised.

She nodded, "You guys aren't the only ones with a normal side job."

Clay looked at Bobby silently asking his opinion. "We do need the extra help around here," Bobby replied.

Tig added his opinion, "Especially when we're on runs."

Clay nodded, "Alright sweet cheeks. Get workin' on an oil change, the Mustang," he motioned his head in it's direction.

She grinned, "Thank you Clay. You won't regret it."

She walked toward the third garage door where there was a black and purple Mustang waiting for her. She walked in and automatically smelt gas and work. It was like the Angels' garage. Her hands ran along the side of the car and she smiled. To have a job and not someone yelling at you to get it done is amazing.

When she started to jack the car up Jax walked up to her. She knew he was there but instead of acknowledging him she began to wheel under the car.

"Mind explaining what you're doing?" He said angrily.

"Well you're a mechanic, I'm sure you can figure it out," she replied and began to wheel under again.

"Last time I checked employees do the fixing, not you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks coworker. I look forward to working with you."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He looked over at Clay and he shrugged.

Kellie was under the car already starting her job. There was no reason to not start. She had a job and she was going to work whether Jax approved or not.

"You didn't bother to ask me? Either of you?"

"You aren't the boss bud. And if she can work, she's gonna work," Clay stood up for her. She smirked to herself. No one really stood up for her.

"Well what if everybody doesn't agree on her working here? Employee complaint."

"If she does good in the first week, she's staying. End of story Jax."

* * *

When the day was over Kellie had worked on three cars and Clay was impressed with her work. She wasn't really aiming for impressing, but it didn't hurt to have the boss liking you and on your side.

She walked back to her room, her hands and clothes messy. There was even residue in her hair. Gross.

When she got back to her room she slipped her shirt off and kicked her boots off. It felt good to get out of her clothes. She took her socks off and tossed them to the side. They landed right near Jax's shirt that she had taken off earlier that morning.

She stared at the white cotton shirt for a good amount of time. It wasn't the shirt that made her cry, it was what the shirt stood for. It took awhile before she could really figure out what the shirt stood for. It didn't stand for what had happened, and it didn't stand for sex. It wasn't really a sad shirt, but it wasn't happy either. It stood for Jax. It stood for all of him.

Wiping her tears, she headed to her shower and closed the door. What happened with Jax this morning wasn't about to happen with anyone else.

When she got in the bathroom she noticed that her shower didn't have a curtain either. These men were animals! They don't even have the decency to cover themselves up while showering. Kelli was not about to shower with no curtain, but no one would actually come in her room and in the bathroom. They all knew there were no curtains.

She started the shower and jumped in the cold water. Cold water was a rush compared to warm water. Warmer water made her tired and groggy. Cold water brought out all her feelings and let her escape for awhile. She could sing her heart out in the shower, just quieter than usual.

* * *

Jax was walking by Kellie's room after a long day's work. He stopped at her door tempted to go inside when he heard an angel like voice singing and humming. He had never heard her sing and couldn't believe it was really her. A biker chick who was tough as nails, had a soft side for singing. She wasn't half bad and he had to give her some credit, no matter how mad he was.

He stepped inside her bedroom and shut the door behind him. Her clothes were scattered everywhere and the bathroom door was closed. He could see under the door a tad bit and there was light seeping out. Walking over to the bathroom door, her singing got louder and clearer. He couldn't quite make out the song because he had never heard it.

It was a deep song and had a lot of meaning behind it, he could tell. Maybe it was about him; Crazier things have happened.

Kellie shut the shower off and he could hear her get out and grab a towel. She was still humming a tune just a tad bit softer.

' _I know your heart is hurting,_

 _Mine is too_

 _You've always hurt me_

 _I stayed with you_

 _Oh can't you see_

 _I'm Jackson bound'_

His face mellowed as he heard the sadness in her voice. The song went on and she continued to sing of their issues and how no matter what she had a deep love for him. He couldn't stop thinking about that one line. ' _I'm Jackson bound_ '.

It made him think that she would come back. There was hope in his heart that if she hadn't showed up, she would have still came back. She loved him, and he loved her. It shouldn't be as difficult as they were making it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot to get out quietly. There was no escape when she opened the door.

She screamed, "Fucking hell Jax!" she yelled at him. She was wrapped in a white towel with water still dripping down her shoulders, arms, face, and legs. Her face was clean of makeup and natural. Another towel was holding her hair up.

"Uh. Sorry," he said and held his hands up in defense. He wasn't about to get hit by a 5 foot 3 girl. She was short but had a lot of power.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to talk to you, but you were in the shower."

She paused and stared at him with slight fear, "How long have you been standing there, Jax?"

"Long enough," he said and smirked. He heard her secret song. Sure, it was private but he liked it whether it was for him or not.

"What did you hear?" She said and pushed his arm with one hand, her other hand gripping the towel.

"Well I know you're in love with me, that's for sure," he teased and was still smirking. Her little fire of anger was funny to him. She got worked up and embarrassed over little things like this.

"Oh my fucking God! Get out! Get out!" She tightened her towel and started attempting to push him toward the door.

"Can I say one thing before you kick me out?"

"No!" she said still trying with all her might to push.

She was a strong little thing and was actually pushing him back slightly, "Well I'm Kellie bound, if that makes you feel any better."

"No! It doesn't! It makes it worse actually. Now, _OUT_!" she pointed toward the door.

Before Jax could actually turn and leave, Gemma opened the door and peeped in, "I don't mean to bother anyone here, but I heard screaming."

"Your son is invading my privacy," Kellie said and crossed her arms.

"Close your legs on him. That'll stop him," she joked.

"Not that privacy! Oh my god. Please Jax, leave before I beat you to your death."

"Isn't she a charmer mom?" Jax said ignoring her. It was funny how agitated up she was getting over this. It was very amusing for him.

"Children, there is dinner once again at my house. I'm trying to make this one decent. Can you two handle it?" Gemma asked with a plea in her voice.

"Yes, we can," Jax spoke for Kellie knowing it would anger her. There wasn't much to disagree with, though.

Gemma exited and Kellie looked at him eyes blazing, " _We_? There is no ' _we_ '."

"What was last night?"

"Me trying to repair what I broke." She started to sort through her clothes.

"And you think it's fixed that quickly?" Jax asked, his voice getting lower. He stepped closer to her.

She turned around and looked at him. Her face changed immediately to hungry and her emerald eyes were shining. She shook her head, "No. It's not." With that she lunged at him and they were lost in each other again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Kind of Kellie getting more involved in the club! More action soon. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm working on some work writing things. Mwah!**


End file.
